Chloe-Lousie
by Chloe'sShoelaces
Summary: Clint and Natasha are longing for a baby, but when they are blessed with one, things go a bit awry for the couple. Clintasha Okay guys, I cant do what I want to this story with out making it confusing, so I'm going to re-post it under a different Title, sorry for the confusion
1. Chapter 1 - Bad Sperm

**Disclamier**

**I'm going to be making the chapters longer from now on, for use in my Silver DofE skill section.**

**I might be re-writing some previous chapters and making them more detailed. Due to this, some of them are going to be a bit confusing but bear with me and I will get it right**

**Thank You for reading.**

* * *

'Tasha, come on!'

Clint and Natasha Romanoff were very much in love thank you very much. They would be celebrating their second wedding anniversary this June. After the war in New York against Loki, when Thor had taken in the Asgard to face his punishment, Clint had proposed in the car that whisked them away from that bridge. The couple took 2 weeks holiday time off with S.H.I.E.L.D and invited the Avengers, Pepper, Fury, Coulson, and Hill to the Caribbean where they were to be wed. Pepper was Natasha's maid of honour and Coulson was Clint's best man and Steve was to serve as the ring bearer. It was a wedding of great anticipation, the team always knew that they had a soft spot for each other. However there was one thing missing from their perfect life and that thing was the miracle of a child.

Although for Clint and Natasha having a child was proving to be more difficult than already thought.

'It's your fault we have to go through this, you and your lazy sperm!' Natasha complained.

'Errr Tasha? Are you forgetting something?' Of course Clint was referring to her time in the Red Room. They had made it near impossible for their graduates to get pregnant. Much more so Natasha, when they spotted something remarkable in a pupil they 'rewired' them, so they wouldn't have to face the 'burden' of conceiving naturally.

Natasha was ok with this, did she want children? Maybe. But she was content with it just being her and Clint. Much to his disappointment. Nevertheless Clint had managed to persuade her that a child would be the best possible thing for them since they got married and Natasha was starting to feel like his enthusiasm for a child was contagious. Needless to say 1 year on from when he first suggested the idea, Natasha now wanted a child as much as he did.

'Low blow Barton, low blow'

30 minutes later and the pair were sitting in a waiting room, hoping that the next names to be called would be theirs. Both of them disliked waiting, they thought it was a waste of their time, as if the Nurses thought they had nothing better to do than to sit around and wait for them to get their times sorted.

'Mr and Mrs Barton?' a plump nurse, who recently came out of door No.2, called.

'That's us!' Clint eagerly responded.

The cheerful Nurse led them to Consulting Room 2, where they were to discuss the mechanics of this operation.

It was a small room, 4x4m, with two comfy enveloping chairs opposite a posh black one over the barrier of a desk. Behind the posh chair, was an assortment of filing cabinets and cupboards, strategically placed along the wall. Incidentally they were painted a light green colour reminding Clint of a hospital.

'I'm Nurse Carol and I'll be your consultant for the time that you are with us.' Nurse Carol explained, 'first off I need to know a bit of personal background information, different from the stuff you gave us last time, normal required procedure, just to make sure that the environment your raising the child up in is going to be suitable, ok?'

Natasha was fuming, how dare they accuse us of being bad parents! They don't even know us! What right have they?

Clint could sense his partners angry and tried to sooth her by stroking her hand before nodding at the ignorant Nurse to continue.

'Right, well, where will you be raising the child?'

'At the Avengers tower, on the 24th floor.' Clint gathered that he would be the one to do most of the talking.

'Good, good, and have you taken suitable measures to ensure that the baby will not be harmed by any risks that may occur, for instance, falling for that great height?'

'Yes, we ran a risk assessment through J.A.R.V.I.S and baby proofed accordingly.' Sensing the Nurses confusement he went on, 'J.A.R.V.I.S is a highly intelligent computer build by the great inventor Tony Stark.'

Natasha scoffed out loud at the 'great inventor' remark.

'That sounds more than acceptable.' The Nurse smiled, which Clint returned, Natasha, however did not. 'One more question, it says here that your line of work cannot be discussed here, that's all well and good but we need to know about maternity leave, what will be happening with that, who will be looking after the baby when or if you two both decide you want to go back to work?'

'Well we thought that Tasha would go on maternity leave at 5 months they when the baby was born I'd take 2 months off to be with them both. Then whenever Tasha was ready she'd come back to work. For the matter of childcare, we have a collection of Uncles and an Aunt who would be more than willing to baby sit while we're at work.'

'Well that sounds fantastic! Well basically, in this session we're going to try to get you pregnant. So there'll be a new addition to your little family. We're going to take your sperm, Clint, and your eggs, Natasha, then fuse them together in a petri dish, which should take about an hour, then insert them back into you Natasha. The procedure in all should take about 2 hours, and then we'll meet again in 3 weeks to see if you are in fact pregnant and offer any support and advice that you may need. Any questions?'

'Yes, will it hurt? Inserting them back in I mean?' Natasha piped up. She was a friend with pain but still was wary with pain down there, since her days in the Red Room.

'No, it does with most people but it can be different, we will insert about 4-6 into you, since it's a bit of a mess down there, no offence,' Nurse Carol answered.

'None taken.'

'Right, well if that's it we'll get started. Clint, you go down the hall to room 5, Doctor Hoff will be waiting for you, Natasha you go to room 12, and Nurse Lucy will have you.'

The room where the implantation was going to happen was cosy. It was about the same size as their consultation room with a door in the far corner, to the left of that were a collection of cabinets and cupboard, all of which probably contains medical equipment, Clint thought. Facing the cabinets was a greyish chair with stirrups for the feet. That Natasha was sitting on. To the right of her, in the corner of the room was a small potted plant, put there to make it feel more homely I suppose, Natasha internally commented.

Clint was sitting on a chair next to his wife; they were being allowed a couple of minutes before the insemination to collect themselves.

'They look so tiny' Clint exclaimed.

'Well they were just inside us!' was Natasha's comeback.

'Still, maybe we should say something, to help them stick?'

'Oh god, do what you want, I'm going to close my eyes for a bit'

Natasha leaned back as best as she could with the gastedly hospital gown on and placed her feet upon the stirrups at the end of the bed/seat combination.

'Hey there, little guys, and girls!' Clint cooed at the foetuses. 'Ermm, I just wanted to say that whichever one of you we get we will love you forever and ever, so when you get in Tasha just grip on really, really tight ok? And then when you come out you'll be the luckiest little boy or girl in the world.'

Nurse Lucy knocked on the door of their room quietly before entering.

'Ready to become parents?'


	2. IMPORTANT TO ALL WHO HAVE READ THIS

**Sorry about the people who have already read this story and reviewed and favourited and followed, the things I wanted to do with the story were available to do without deleting it and starting again, so that's what I'm doing.**

**The Story will still be available just under a different name 'Baby Romanoff', sorry for the confusion, but I hope you continue to read. Thank You.**


End file.
